


Paris - Je t’aime

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Den store kjærleiken, Established Relationship, Litt smutt, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bryllup, ferie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Even og Isak drar til Paris – La ville de l’amour. `Fortsettinga til, Du skal ikkje sova bort sumarnatta, men kan lesas for seg sjølv om ein ynskje.





	Paris - Je t’aime

Isak vakne av alle ljodane frå eit Paris så gjer seg klar til ein ny dag. Ljodane er ei blanding av bilar så tute, gatefeierar, franske gloser og born så hyle.

Han er dekt med egyptisk silke og ein varm arm. Alltid ei varm hand, i alle fall så lenge dei er på same plass. Silken er dog ny. Den heng saman med den svære dobbeltsenga på det så må vær den største suiten Isak nokon gong har vært i. Den ligg i øvste etasje på Paris Marriott Champs Elyses, og er blant anna utstyrt med eit stort bad, fleire sofaer, kaffimaskin og ein ballkong.

Isak hadde himla litt med augo då dei kom fram til hotellet kvelden før, tenkte kanskje det var veldig luksus. Kun det beste for Isaken min hadde Even kviskra medan han blunka lurt og humra litt. Det var ikkje så mykje Isak kunne sei på akkurat det.

Det hadde gått nokre veker sidan frieriet, sidan den fantastiske tropenatta fult av kjærleik og tårer. Dei hadde sove ute og kviskra i natta om alle dei tinga dei ville gjera framover. Even hadde tatt eit bilete av han neste dag og sendt det til vener og familie. Isak hadde glist så ei sol og alt så hadde stått var, _han sa ja ❤_

Isak hadde blitt tatt heilt på senga øve både frieri og turen til Paris, hadde blitt veldig rørt og takknemlig. Hadde dog ikkje blitt overraska, kjærasten hans var tross alt den mest romantiske personen han kjende. Det hadde han fått opplevd hundrevis av gonger dei siste 12 åra.

Alt frå kjærleiksbrev, lappar i jakkelommane, til filmar, bilete og teikningar hadde han fått. Even var eit naturtalent og svært god med ord, noko så kom Isak til gode kvar dag. Han var ikkje så god med ord sjølv, brukte heller å visa Even kva han kjende på alle mulege måtar.

Nokre gonger lagde han små lappar til Even dog, knota litt og fann orda han ville ha til slutt. Andletet til Even då han leste dei var verdt alt. Heile andletet lyste opp som om han hadde fått kostelege skattar.

«God morgon, baby»

Evens hese morgonrøst drar han tilbake til silke, ferie og Paris. Han snur seg rundt og møte verdas finaste augo og eit smil så kunne varma opp ein isbre. Det får sumarfuglane til å sveva litt mjukt rundt i magen. Han lure på om den kjensla kjem til å forsvinna nokon gong. Ganske sikker på at det ikkje kjem til å skje 

«God morgon, kjærasten min»

Even bøye seg fram og kysse han, heilt mjukt og fjørlett. Stryk han øve kinnet før han bevege munnen nedøve kjaken, ned på halsen. Gir Isak frysningar før han går tilbake til munnen. Smile varmt til han og kysse litt meir. 

«Er du klar for fyrste dag i Paris, baby?»

«Ja, veldig, og spent på kva du har funne på»

Even hadde haldt korta tett til brystet angåande kva dei skulle gjera i Paris. Hadde sagt at Isak fekk vera tolmodig, at dei berre skulle gjera gøy ting. Les romantisk hadde Isak humra for seg sjølv.

Han stolte på Even, sjølvsagt gjorde han det. Men kontrolldelen av han sleit litt, sleit litt med å ikkje veta alt sånn at han kunne planleggja. Hadde kome fram til at det kunne vera godt for han å berre overlata alt til Even og følgja etter han dit dei skulle. Hadde uansett følgt etter Even kor enn det skulle vera i verda.

«Hehe, ja, det er du vel. Er litt overraska øve at du ikkje har snoka i papira»

«EG snoka liksom, eg er jo masteren av chill»

Even starte å sei noko, men brest ut i latter etter eit ord. Ler med heila seg, skuldra riste og augo er nesten lukka. Isak forsøk så godt han kan å verka furten, men eit blikk på Evens andlet stoggar det forsøket. Ikkje vits å prøva ein gong, så han kryp heller under dyna til Even og starte å kila han.

Rommet fylles med låg latter, før ljodane går øve i låge stønn. Hender vandre saman med ein varm munn så har behov for å kjenna på kjærasten sin. Låge stønn går øve i hikst, då hender grip og drar opp og ned. Ein varm og våt munn gjer susen og hiksta blir høge stønn.

Isak elske dei støna, det er ein av favorittljodane hans i heile verda. Dei fylle han med alle moglege kjensle, frå glede til kåtskap, frå kjærleik til varme.

Etterpå blir dei liggjande og kyssa ei stund, prata litt, stryk endå meir. Hoppe i dusjen så er stor nok til å romma minst 7 stykk, og fnise så 14-åringar. Et frukost på ballkongen i sola så skinn frå ein knallblå himmel. Drikk fransk kaffi og kysse litt fransk og.

Plutseleg ser Even litt granskande på han, ser med eit litt usikker ut. Isak heve augebryna litt, noko så alltid får Even til å le. Også no.

«Baby…..eg lurte litt på ein ting. Veit at du har gleda deg til dette, men er du heilt sikker på at det er i orden at me gifte oss utan vener og familie?»

«Oui, oui, oui, mon amour"

Dei har snakka om dette fleire gonger, har bestemt seg for å ha ein stor fest i slutten av august med vener og familie. Vil at dette skal kun vera dei. Isak regne med at Even kun har fått eit lite augeblikk med usikkerheit, så han blunke og smile varm, stryk han lett og kysse han mjukt.

«Eg treng ikkje at nokon andre er her, kun deg. Alltid deg, Even»

Verdas finaste augo blir litt blanke, han smile varmt til Isak og kysse han ømt. Kviskre det sama tilbake, før dei kysse meir.

Etter ein del timar hand i hand med den fine og høge kjærasten sin, har Isak forstått at Even har planlagt ein dag i kjærleikens teikn. Han har allereie fått ei raud rose bak øyra, ei mengd med kyss og romantiske ord så har gjort han heilt rørt og ør.

Dei har vore innom Pompidusenteret, for Even var naud å visa han originale filmplakatar frå Baz Luhrmann. Stogga ved små bodar og kjøpt kjøleskapsmagnetar. Åte ein sein lunsj på Cafè des 2 Moulins, der Amelie jobba så servitør. Even hadde bestilt mat på fransk med stjerner i augo, og Isak hadde sett på med hjarteaugo.

Hadde vandra litt rundt på Montmartre, kjøpt litt pakkar til å ha med seg heim. Tatt litt bilete i trappa utanfor Sacre - Coeur, sendt kysseselfies heim til venene og Evens foreldre. Vortne rørte øve å lesa, _eg elske deg_ , på 300 språk på Place des Abbesses, før dei åt crepes med nutella på ein fortauskafé.

Ettermiddagen enda ved Pont de l’Archevechè, eller kjærleiksbrua så Even kviskra i øyra til Isak då dei stod der. Drog fram ein blå og grøn hengelås, og viste til han. Sa at dei jo ikkje kunne reisa til Paris utan å erklæra sin evige kjærleik til kvarandre. Isak klarte ikkje anna enn å smila varmt og nikka. Finaste kjærasten hans, beste mannen, beste vennen, beste alt.

Even hadde fått inngravert E ❤ I, saman med min livs kjærleik i hengelåsen, og kikka svært varmt på Isak då han viste det fram. Det fylte han med varme, med kjærleik, med tårer. Kyssa Even svært ømt og strauk han forsiktig øve kinnet.

Dei låste den fast ved sida av alle dei andre kjærleikserklæringane, før dei kasta nøkkelen i elva. Humra litt øve seg sjølv, ropt kliss-klass før dei smelta inn i kvarandre. Hjarta dunka, augo smilte og kyssa var heitare enn den parisiske ettermiddagen.

På vegen heim vandra dei langs Seinen med armane rundt kvarandre. Stogga på ein gaterestaurant og åt ein god middag. Skålte i ein fantastisk raudvin medan dei fotflørta. Fniste litt, kyssa litt, strauk ein del og bare naut. Mata kvarandre med kokosis og lo så dei nesten datt av stolen. Kjende seg litt så nyforelska 17-åringar, men var einige om at det var heilt i orden.

Etter ein dusj og smørjing av solbrende nakkar, blei dei liggjande og småsnakka litt. Delte inntrykk og tankar, småkyssa litt, sendte nokre meldingar heim. Lo litt av gruppechaten, der meldingane frå fleire festar flaug att og fram. Uansett kvar alle var sendte dei lykkeønskingar og skåla høglydt.

Neste dag vakna dei tidleg og åt litt frukost. Hadde vurdert å ha med seg smokingar, men eit blikk på vêrmeldingane frå Paris hadde stogga den ideen. Dei hadde enda med kvar si kortarma finskjorta og fin – shortsar.

Klokka 11.00 var dei utanfor den norske ambassaden, lett fnisande og med hjarter så dunka hardare enn nokon gong før. Isak skulle til å gå inn då døra opna seg og ein dresskledd mann kom ut. Smilte til begge og nikka lett til Even. Spurte om dei var klar, og Even svarte ja. Isak forstod ingenting.

«Skal me ikkje gifta oss her?»

«Nei, baby, eg har ei lita overrasking til deg. Me skal til ein park»

Isak kjenne tårene pressa på, blir med eit så rørt at han ikkje klare å sei noko. Har alltid hatt ein hemmelege draum om å gifta seg utandørs, under nokon trer. Trudde ikkje at Even visste det, kan ikkje huska å ha sagt det nokon gong. Even tek handa hans og blunkar litt skjelms. Smile varmt til han og kysse han forsiktig.

Vel framme med Jardin du Luxembourg går dei inn ein port og ned ein grussti. Parken er full av trer med løvverk så ligg som eit slør framføre himmelen. Det er nydelege blomar, buskar, statuar av franske dronningar og dyrefigurar. Born leike, ungdommar spele fotball og nokre eldre herrar spele Boccia.

Dei stoggar ved det så kallas Medici- fontena, og det er nett så dei har gått inn i eit eventyr. Det er høge buskar og blomar, og trena heng med greinene. Dei går inn til det største treet og det er nett så greinene gjer at dei er lukka vekk frå omverda. Det luktar blomar og sumar, og det står allereie to menneskje der.

Den dresskledde mannen frå ambassaden har presentert seg så Håkon Olsen, og fortel at det er to vener av han så skal vera vitne. Han blir ståande framføre Even og Isak, og vitna går og stille seg bak dei. Isak grip handa til Even og klemme den lett, får eit varm smil tilbake.

Håkon Olsen kremte litt før han byrje å snakka. Snakke om dei forskjellige sidene ved å vera gift. Snakke om dagleglivet, det juridiske, respekten og kjærleiken.

Isak kjenne seg rørt allereie, og lure på om han kjem til å klara å sei noko til Even i det heile tatt. Kikke litt på Even så står der så høg og rak. Solljoset slepp inn nokre stråler og dei lys opp heile andletet hans. Andletet til hans elskede. Det roar det hamrande hjarta.

Håkon Olsen smile til dei og ber dei framføra sine personlege talar til kvarandre. Dei snur seg mot kvarandre, og held kvarandre i henda. Smile ømt og blunke litt med augo begge to.

_«Kjære Isak, Isaken min, kjærasten min. Kva skal eg seia så du ikkje allereie veit, min kjære. Eg kjem aldri til å gløyma fyrste gong eg såg deg der du strena øve skulegarden. Du var den finaste eg nokon gong har sett, og etter det har det berre vore deg. Den einaste eg har sett, min einaste. Min alt._

_Eg elske livet vår saman, elske at me fylgde draumane våre. Elske dei små lappane dine, dei så eg veit du streve med, men du skriv dei likevel. Du trur ikkje at du er god med ord, men baby, det er du._

_Orda dine fylle meg med varme, gjer meg glad, gjer meg kåt, gjer at eg kjenne meg elska kvar dag. Dei gjer at eg ber med meg ein tryggheit kvar enn eg går. Tryggheit og vissheit om at eg har nokon å gå heim frå fest med, nokon så er på mitt lag, nokon så elske meg lika mykje på dei dårlege dagane så dei gode._

_Eg gler meg til resten av livet saman med deg, gler meg til alt me skal gjera, alle stadene me skal reisa._

_Eg gler meg og til me blir gamle saman, til me skal gå rundt med kvar sin stokk og du forsøke å få meg til å eta appelsin. Fordi det er bra for meg. Gler_ _meg til håret ditt blir grått og andletet ditt er fullt av smilerynker._

_Eg elske deg høgare enn himmelen, Isaken min, i alle univers og til evig tid»_

Isak har aldri kjend seg på elska så akkurat då. Ei heller har han elska Even meir enn akkurat då. Han tørke på tårer og smile varmt til Even.

_«Kjære Even, min Even, min kjæraste. Eg hugsar så godt den fyrste dagen eg såg deg. Knallblå augo og eit smil så fekk meg til å tenkja på sola. Eg trudde ikkje at det kunne bli oss, men så feil kan ein ta._

_Livet med deg har vore eit eventyr frå dag ein, og eg er så stolt øve oss, øve alt me har fått til. Du har gitt meg ein heim, Even, du har gitt meg eit oss. Gitt meg rekningar, oppvask og diskusjonar om klesvasken. Noko så er vårt, berre vårt. Du har gitt meg kjærleik, tryggheit og tolmod. Du har gitt meg trua på at eg kan klara alt eg vil, og litt til. Det er du så er heim, det er sjå deg eg kjenne meg heima, det er sjå deg eg høyre til._

_Du har vore min einaste kvar dag i 12 år, min alt, alt eg treng og alt eg behøve._

_Du har fått meg til å tru på at ein livs kjærleik faktisk finns, at episk kjærleik faktisk kan skje i verkelegheita og ikkje berre på film._

_Eg gler meg til resten av livet med deg, gler meg til alle dei vakre filmane du skal laga. Gler meg til familien me skal skapa, til dei litle nurka me forhåpentlegvis skal få. Gler meg._

_Eg elske deg, Even. Elske deg med alt eg har og alt eg er, for alltid»_

Blikket han får av Even er så fult at kjensler at det er så vidt han klare å møta det. Er så intenst at det gjer han gåsehud på ryggen.

Håkon Olsen smile litt før han fortsett med ritualet, spør dei båe om dei vil ha kvarandre til ektefelle og får to rungande ja til svar. Han erklær dei for rette ektefolk å vera, og vitna klappar.

Alt dei ser er kvarande, i bobla si der inne i trena. Dei kysse, klemme, tørke litt på tårer og ler litt. Det er som om gleda boblar rundt i dei, gjer dei litt fnisete og fulle av noko så kjennes så heilt nytt. Kjenne kjærleiken varma seg, kjenne seg heldige så får oppleva sånne kjensle, kjenne seg takksamde.

Blått møte grønt, endå ein gong fer det tusenvis av augeblikk mellom dei. Tusenvis av morgonar, kveldar, middagar, kyss og kjærteikn. Festar, opplevingar, lesedagar, eksamen, kranglar og diskusjonar. Dagleglivet, fullt opp av fine augeblikk. Augeblikk så berre er deira, så er lagra i hjarta.

«Eg elske deg, ektemannen min, Isaken min»

«Eg elske deg så utruleg høgt Even, min ektemann»

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feire historie nummer 10 med eit glas raudvin og kliss-klass frå kjærleikens by ❤ Det er vel akkurat sånn det burde vera, eller hur ;-) 
> 
> Til Artemis og Amethystus ❤


End file.
